You Get Used To Somebody
by HM Writer
Summary: During the last episode.


Attention all personnel: I wrote this assuming that the reader had already seen GFA. It would have been really long if I had to write this including all the scenes from the last episode. Sorry to those of you who haven't seen it.  
  
You Get Used To Somebody  
  
JULY 1953  
  
Margaret was sitting at her desk in her tent going over her duty roster. Some odd things had happened lately and she wanted to focus on her work to try to keep her mind off of other things. Something caught her attention outside. There was some noise out there. She stuck her pencil in her hair, and closed her folder. She stepped outside into the compound to see what was going on, and saw that it was Hawkeye. The night before, he drove a jeep into the O-Club; luckily no one got hurt. Colonel Potter called Sidney and he came out right away. He thought he was going to be able to help Hawkeye without taking him away, but soon found that Hawkeye's problems were bigger than that. Sidney had to take Hawkeye back to Tokyo to get him the help that he needed. Hawkeye was putting up a fight the whole time. He didn't want to go anywhere unless he was going home. He kept insisting that he was fine. The Colonel and BJ were helping Sidney convince Hawkeye to go. Margaret was shocked at what she saw. The whole situation was terrifying to her; if that could happen to Hawkeye than it could happen to anyone of them.  
  
When Hawkeye spotted her, he made direct eye contact. "Margaret," he yelled. "Tell them I'm fine." He looked back to Sidney, "Ask her. She'll tell you I'm fine. Margaret, please tell him," he pleaded.  
  
Margaret looked at Sidney with fear and confusion. She didn't know what to do. She would have done anything for Hawkeye, but she felt helpless. Sidney shook his head no and looked back to Hawkeye, "Let's go Hawk. The sooner you cooperate, the sooner we'll let you go."  
  
"Margaret," Hawkeye pleaded again. "Please tell them. Please help me." She didn't know what to do, and watched as they got him into the jeep. Tears fell out of her blue eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Hawkeye stared at her as the jeep drove away. She wiped her tears and blew him a kiss. She wanted him to get better.  
  
"Margaret," BJ said walking up to her. He was worried about her. She never cried, especially not where other people could see her. "Are you okay?"  
  
She wanted to shake her head yes, but her body wouldn't let her. "I don't know, BJ. He's gone," she said as more tears steamed down her red cheeks. "What's going to happen to him? What's going to happen to us?"  
  
BJ wrapped his arms around her and held her in a big bear hug. She cried against his strong chest. "I don't know. I just don't know yet."  
  
THAT AFTERNOON IN POST-OP  
  
Margaret went on duty like she was supposed to do. As much as the whole thing with Hawkeye upset her, she couldn't let it get in the way of her work. She made her rounds picking up the charts and administering medication to those who needed it. She picked up charts with Hawkeye's writing on them and wanted to cry. She would take a deep breath and suppress the urge.  
  
She sat down on a stool next to one of the wounded that had been there for a week. "How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile.  
  
The twenty year old private looked at her with a smile on his young face, "Better now that you're here, Major."  
  
"That's very sweet," she smiled. "How's the pain? Are you still hurting?"  
  
"Not too bad," he said as he watched the Major put some notes on his chart. "Can I ask you something, ma'am?"  
  
Margaret put her pencil behind her ear and devoted her attention to the young soldier. "Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Captain Pierce was in here yesterday and he said he'd be by to see me. I haven't seen him all day. Where is he?"  
  
Margaret felt the emptiness inside her grow at the mention of his name. She wasn't expecting that question. "He had to go to Tokyo for a while."  
  
"When will he be back? I'd really like to thank him. He saved my life and my buddies lives too."  
  
Margaret looked at his chart to see when he was getting released. He was leaving in 48 hours. "I don't think he'll be back by then."  
  
The soldier was a little disappointed. No one had ever saved his life before. "Well, since I'm sure you'll see him again, can you give him a message for me?"  
  
Margaret thought to herself hoping that she would see him again. She snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed the pencil from behind her ear. "I can do that." She flashed him a quick smile.  
  
Margaret listened to the young man and wrote down every word that he said. Then she walked back to her desk, and sat down. She put her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths. Her head was pounding, and her heart felt heavy. Kelley walked up to her superior and tapped her on the shoulder. Margaret jumped when she felt that and whipped her head around, increasing the pounding in her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. Are you okay?" Kelley had noticed that Margaret had seemed a little off, and that wasn't like her at all.  
  
"Just a headache. I'm going to run to the mess tent for a glass of water so I can take some aspirin. Are you going to be okay here for about five minutes?"  
  
"Sure Major."  
  
Margaret stood up and straitened her shirt. "Thank you. I'll be right back."  
  
Kelley watched curiously as Margaret made her way out of post-op. The nurse shrugged her shoulders and carried on with her work. After almost three years of serving with Major Houlihan she learned to just roll with the punches. She never knew what was bothering the head nurse, but knew enough not to ask; she would never get an answer. There were very few people that Margaret confided in, and even then Kelley doubted that Margaret confided in those people 100%.  
  
IN THE MESS TENT:  
  
Margaret opened the door to the mess tent and went strait to for a cup of water. It was between meal times so the tent was almost empty. There were two people in there drinking coffee, but she didn't notice them. Her head was pounding and she was on a mission to fix that problem. She grabbed a cup of water, took two aspirin, popped them in her mouth and then drank the water to wash them down. After that, she turned and went back to post-op. BJ and Colonel Potter were the two people in there having coffee, and they watched her the whole time. The Colonel called her name before she left, but she didn't hear him. It wasn't at all like Margaret not to acknowledge her friends with at least a small smile.  
  
Potter looked across the table at BJ, "What's with her?"  
  
BJ watched Margaret through the screen. Her shoulders were slumped, and her walk lacked her normal confidence and strength. He looked at the Colonel and answered, "Hawkeye. It bothered her when he asked for her help and there was nothing she could do."  
  
Colonel Potter did hear when Hawkeye was calling to her, but he didn't notice her reaction to it. He went strait to his office after Hawkeye got in the jeep. Seeing Hawkeye become a causality was hard, and he just wanted to go to his office and take a few minutes to clear his mind. "I imagine that was hard on her, but she's tough."  
  
"She can be," BJ said. "But Hawkeye is one of the few people in the world that broke through her walls. She isn't that tough when it comes to him."  
  
Potter looked at the young man with confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Margaret was crying, out in the open, when Hawkeye left."  
  
Margaret never cried, especially out in the open. "What?"  
  
BJ shook his head yes. "He really got to her. I don't think there's anything that she wouldn't do for him, and it bothers her that she couldn't help him with this. She's tough, but she's not unbreakable."  
  
The Colonel shook his head sadly, "Poor kid. Somebody should talk to her. Make her get it out."  
  
BJ agreed. "That's usually Hawk's department, but I'll give it a shot. I'll go talk to her when her shift is over." BJ looked down at his coffee for a minute then back to the Colonel. "Do you think he'll be okay?"  
  
Potter shook his head yes, "Pierce won't let this war get him. He's fought against it too long and hard to be beaten. We both know how stubborn he his. He'll be back." There was something in the way that the Colonel said it with such conviction and certainty that BJ believed him. Hawkeye would be back and would be okay.  
  
8PM THAT SAME NIGHT:  
  
BJ walked from the swamp over to Margaret's tent. He saw that her light was on and knew that she was in there. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her, but knew that he had to say something. He stood outside her door and took a deep breath before heeding the sign and knocking.  
  
"Who is it?" He heard her call coldly from inside.  
  
"It's BJ," he said with concern. It was never good when she answered in that tone.  
  
He waited for a second and then Margaret opened the door. She was already in her pajamas and was tying her robe around her. "Is something wrong in post-op?" BJ rarely knocked on her door unless there was a problem in post-op or the OR.  
  
"No, can I come in?"  
  
She moved to the side, "Sure." She wasn't sure why he was there, but assumed he was lonely. Hawkeye was his best friend and he was gone. Maybe he was just looking for company. "Have a seat." She pulled out her vanity chair for him and she took a seat on her cot, putting her feet underneath her.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm alright. How about you?"  
  
"Pretty good," he looked into her eyes challenging her answer. "I know you're not alright."  
  
"And I know you're not."  
  
He saw the defeated look in her eyes already. "You know he's going to be alright, don't you"  
  
Margaret shook her head in distress. "Oh, BJ, how can you be so sure? You saw him."  
  
"We both know how strong he is. A wise man reminded me how hard Hawkeye fought against this war. He's not going to let it get him."  
  
"I wish I knew that for sure," she said. The tears that were threatening to fall all day finally did. "He asked me to help him. I don't know how to."  
  
He gently held her hand with his. "Sidney's doing that right now. He doesn't need your help or mine at the moment, but he will when he gets back. If there is anyone who can help him, you can."  
  
"I don't see how. You're his best friend."  
  
"We have a lot in common. We share a tent, a still. Hell, we even share each other's socks." She smiled at that. "But there's something that the two of you share with each other that no one else does. You'll know what he needs. You always do."  
  
"I hope you're right. I miss him already. I've missed him since the second he drove that jeep through the O-club. What happened to him, do you know?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Do you think the Colonel would let us call to make sure he's okay?"  
  
BJ smiled, "If I know the Colonel, he already has that planned."  
  
Margaret smiled. The Colonel was a wonderful caring man and she respected him very much. He was different from other officers. He showed that he cared, and wasn't embarrassed by being human. "You're probably right." Her face turned serious, and she studied BJ's for a moment. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Well, my little girl's second birthday is coming up, and it doesn't look like I'll be there. The one person that kept me from breaking has gone nuts. I live in a war zone, and one of my dearest friends is hurting more than she has to. Aside from all that, I'm fine."  
  
Margaret could see how much he hurt at the mention of his daughter. She didn't have any children, but if she did, she couldn't imagine being forced to be away from them. "It's hard on you, isn't it? I mean not being able to see your daughter grow up."  
  
"It's the worst feeling in the world. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy," he said with tears in his eyes. "I missed everything except for her first smile. That's what keeps me going over here. That smile," he smiled brightly remembering it.  
  
"I'm sorry you're missing her grow up. I couldn't imagine if I was in your place."  
  
"I miss them. It's hard enough to find the love of your life, but then to be forced away from her for God knows how long. The worst part of it all is that my only child doesn't know who I am. She doesn't know her daddy."  
  
Margaret reached out and squeezed his arm gently. "She will, and she'll know why you had to go away. If you don't tell her that the world needed you to save the lives of thousands of young men, than I will."  
  
BJ smiled at the thought of knowing Margaret after this was all over. He liked it. "I hope you come to see us. I want my wife to meet you, and my daughter too. I want Erin to see how strong a woman can be."  
  
Margaret smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, but I'm not that strong."  
  
"Yeah you are," he assured her. "Trust me," he said giving her a smile.  
  
She smiled at him. "I bet you're wife misses you a lot. I couldn't imagine having my husband go off to war and have to stay at home and raise a baby alone."  
  
"It's hard for her too. If you marry a civilian, you won't have to worry about him being drafted. Just make sure he's over the draft age, or has already been drafted."  
  
Margaret smiled and then turned serious. "Do you think this will all be over soon?"  
  
"I hope so. I want to go home, don't you?"  
  
"I don't really have a home," she smiled sadly. "But I do want to get out of here."  
  
"Maybe you'll find a home after you get out of here."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Margaret was being more honest and open with him than she had ever been. He saw what Hawkeye saw in her. Underneath her gruff exterior, she was caring, sweet, and a little insecure. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I've always wondered this about you. It's easy to see in most people, but not you. What do you want?"  
  
She was confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"From life," he clarified. "I know you love the army and it's been you're entire life, but I've always wondered what you want in the long run."  
  
Margaret took a deep breath and then answered his question. "What I really want is a man who loves me the way you love your wife. I want to be able to sit on the front porch when I'm old and grey and still have my husband look at me like the first time he told me he loved me. I want to watch my babies grow up and run to me to kiss their boo-boo's when they fall," she smiled. "It isn't anything special, but it's what I want. Is that the answer you thought you would get?"  
  
"I didn't know what to expect, but that's an awfully good answer, and I hope it comes true."  
  
"Me too."  
  
BJ got his orders to go home three days later. No one was happier for him than Margaret was. Margaret wanted to go along with him when he went to see Hawkeye. She wanted to see for herself how he was doing, but she couldn't go. She got the full report from BJ when he got back. She was glad that she was alone with BJ when he told her. She tried not to cry, but couldn't help it. She would do anything for Hawkeye, but when it came to this, she was helpless. She didn't know what made him have his breakdown, and didn't know if he'd ever tell her. The day that BJ left, Margaret cried again. BJ was a good friend. He was the only man, aside from Colonel Potter, that never made a pass at her. They loved her for who she was, and not what she looked like. Her physical appearance had nothing to do with their friendship. It was hard watching BJ go, but she was happy to see him going home to his wife and daughter. The war was coming to an end, and so it seemed was her life. Two of the most important men in her life were gone. She didn't know if she would see either one of them again, and that was scary. It was a hard night. It was the first night without BJ or Hawkeye, and the camp was lonely. Korea was an awful place to be, but it was worse now than it had ever been.  
  
OFFICE  
  
Colonel Potter had just gotten off of the phone with Sidney. He had a huge smile on his face. He just got the news that Hawkeye would be coming back to them. "Klinger," he yelled.  
  
The company clerk walked through the door, "You bellowed sir."  
  
"Pierce is coming back to us."  
  
Klinger smiled, "That's great. When is he coming?"  
  
"This afternoon," Potter stood up and moved to Klinger's office, with the clerk hot on his heals. He picked up the PA microphone, and looked at Klinger. "Where's Margaret? She'll want to hear this before everyone else does."  
  
"I believe she's in post-op. Want me to get her for you?"  
  
"Yes, and hurry. I can't wait to tell everyone." He was as giddy as a child.  
  
Klinger went into post-op and found Margaret. She was sitting at the desk doing paper work. "Major Houlihan."  
  
She didn't bother to look up. "What do you want?" She snapped.  
  
"The Colonel would like to see you, ma'am."  
  
Margaret looked up. "What is this about?" She noticed the smile on his face and the happiness in his voice. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"You'll see," he said as he led her out the door.  
  
Margaret went to the office and saw the Colonel at Klinger's desk. "You wanted to see me, sir." He voice had changed from annoyed to polite when she talked to the Colonel.  
  
"Yes. I was just about to make an announcement, but I thought you might like to know first."  
  
Margaret was now standing at the desk. "What is it?" She asked with confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Pierce is fine, and he's on his way here." Margaret's sullen face turned into a giant smile complete with sparkling eyes. "I know how worried you are about him, and I thought you might like to hear that he's going to be okay."  
  
She was touched that he thought about her. "Thank you, sir." She knew that BJ must have told the Colonel that she was having a rough time, because she never said anything to the Colonel. "Did you talk to him?"  
  
"No, but he'll be here before dinner tonight. You gonna tell him about BJ?"  
  
Margaret knew Hawkeye was going to be hurt, but she promised BJ that she would talk to Hawkeye. "Yeah, I'll tell him."  
  
The Colonel turned back to the desk and took the microphone. "Attention folks. I have an announcement to make. I thought you all might like to know that Captain Pierce is on his way back to us. He'll be here in about four hours."  
  
The Colonel, Margaret, and Klinger all looked at each other and smiled. They heard the entire camp erupt into cheers.  
  
When Hawkeye arrived, he was just in time for triage. Margaret was busy getting OR prepped and giving the nurse in post-op orders. She didn't get chance to tell Hawkeye about BJ. He had already figured it out by asking the first person that he saw. Margaret didn't get to see him until they were both scrubbed. She assisted him the entire time they were in OR, and noticed the change in him. He was nervous and unsure of himself, and very hurt about BJ leaving without saying goodbye. Margaret tried to talk to him, but OR wasn't the place.  
  
Later that night, after the commotion of being fired upon and Hawkeye driving the tank, Margaret walked over to The Swamp. It was dark, and Charles was off with the Chinese musicians. She was glad he wasn't there. After the fight they had, she wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
She knocked on Hawkeye's door and waited for an answer. When it came, she opened the door. Hawkeye was standing at his still getting a drink. "Hi," he said glancing up at her. "Want a drink?"  
  
"From that thing," she pointed. "No thank you. I'll pass."  
  
He turned around and looked at her. "So, how ya doing? Did you miss me?" He grinned. Margaret smiled at him and he knew that she did. "I guess you get used to somebody, huh?"  
  
"I kinda like having you around," she admitted.  
  
He smiled at her, "I missed you, Margaret."  
  
He wasn't being juvenile, he was being sincere. She guessed that having his best friend leave made him a little sentimental. "I missed you too."  
  
She wanted to hug him so badly, but didn't know how to. Hawkeye was usually the one to initiate such things. He could see her hesitation. He knew how hard it was for her to show her emotions and admit that she cared. He was always the aggressor in their relationship when it came to that.  
  
He opened his arms without a problem. "Everyone's hugged me except you. Can I have a hug?"  
  
Margaret smiled brightly with her eyes sparkling and went into his arms. It was odd because she was there to comfort him, and here he was comforting her yet again. It felt so good to be in his arms again and didn't want to let go of him. Hawkeye held her against him. Their bodies fit perfectly together. He loved the way she hugged. She held a person letting her embrace speak for the feelings she didn't know how to voice. He guessed that she didn't even realize it.  
  
"You smell good."  
  
That shook her out of her thoughts and she let go of him. He was more than a little disappointed at the loss of her body against his. "I washed my hair this morning."  
  
He grinned at her, "You did it because you knew I was coming home, huh?"  
  
"I did no such thing," she said with an amused smile. "I didn't even know you were coming back until after that."  
  
Hawkeye sat down and motioned for her to follow. He sat on the chair while she sat on his cot. "Sure Margaret. I know how you are. You just like to drive me crazy."  
  
Margaret rolled her eyes and shook her head. It was good to have him back. Margaret leaned forward looking into his eyes, "How are you doing?"  
  
"I've been better." He took a sip of his martini as Margaret watched him. "On top of everything else, BJ left without so much as a note. How do you think I'm doing?"  
  
"Hawkeye, he didn't want to. He had an opportunity to go home for his daughter's birthday. You wouldn't deny him that," she stated.  
  
"No I wouldn't, but why didn't he leave me a note? He had time for that."  
  
"He got a last minute flight; he had to go. He asked me to talk to you, but I don't know what to say about it. You're gonna have to call him."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Intellectually I know he didn't purposely leave without saying goodbye."  
  
Margaret finished for him, "But emotionally it's a different story." Hawkeye shook his head.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Fine," she answered without hesitation.  
  
"Margaret," he said in a warning tone. "I talked to Colonel Potter, and he talked to BJ; you're lying to me. Tell me the truth."  
  
"You know too much," she smiled.  
  
"I can see you don't want to talk about it, but I'll get it out of you. I always do." She shook her head slightly knowing she was caught. "I'm glad to see you're still here. I missed you a lot more than I thought I would."  
  
"Thanks a lot," she said jokingly, but a little hurt.  
  
He smiled, "I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"You better not have," she said with a warning finger. After a few moments of silence went by, she looked up at Hawkeye seriously. "I'm sorry."  
  
Hawkeye looked at her strangely, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Margaret felt her eyes getting moist, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."  
  
Hawkeye put his glass down and focused all his attention on Margaret. "What do you mean?"  
  
"When you left here, you kept screaming to me to help you. I'm sorry I didn't. I didn't know what to do."  
  
Hawkeye noticed the tears in her eyes and moved to sit next to her. He knew what she was talking about now. He remembered the look of fear on her face that day. She cared more about him than she was willing to say. He put a hand to her chin, and made her look at him. "Don't be sorry. You did the best thing that you could, and that was making me go. I needed Sidney's kind of help then. You've helped me all day."  
  
She looked at him not know what he was talking about. "How?"  
  
He moved his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "I've noticed how you were the one that was always at my table. I've seen you watching me too."  
  
Margaret smiled at him, "I just want to make sure that you're okay. I really care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
He gently pulled her closer. "I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere. If you see me slipping, pull me up, okay?"  
  
She shook her head. "Okay."  
  
"You gonna cry?"  
  
"I'm trying not to."  
  
"Stop trying and let it all out." He wrapped both of his arms around her and she let him hold her. After everything he went through, he was still there to hold her.  
  
"I was scared I wouldn't see you again."  
  
He rubbed her back lovingly, "You won't lose me. I promise."  
  
Margaret was so glad to be back in his arms again. Even though they were in a war zone, she felt safe and secure. Hawkeye wasn't sure what had happened to her to allow him to hold her. But whatever it was, he was grateful for it. Margaret had missed him more than she had ever missed anyone in her life. She was happy that the war was coming to an end, but was scared to be without Hawkeye. He had become her rock, and the single person she took comfort in.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Everyone was woken up to the announcement that they were bugging out. All morning was spent packing and loading and then all afternoon was spent doing the opposite at the new location. Hawkeye was glad to see BJ again, and the two of them talked. They cleared the air about saying goodbye. BJ could see that change in Hawkeye. He was wounded now. They sat up The Swamp together and annoyed Charles just like they always did. Margaret was walking to her tent and could hear laughter coming from the tent. She smiled to herself. BJ was there to help Hawkeye.  
  
PICNIC/ BIRTHDAY  
  
The day of Erin's second birthday, the 4077th had a picnic with all of the members and the orphans. Margaret and Father Mulcahy arranged the entire thing. The Father wanted the children to know what it was like to have fun and laugh without being afraid of bombs coming. It was Margaret's idea to have a birthday party for a little girl named Kim. There were so many children that didn't know when they were born, but Margaret could give one little girl a birthday. Margaret had noticed that Hawkeye had kept to himself all day. That wasn't like him at all. He loved kids, and always played with them when they were around. After the cake was dished out, Margaret looked around for Hawkeye. She had figured out what caused his breakdown. She noticed how uncomfortable he was around children now and thought back to what would have happened to cause that. It was the baby on the bus. There was no doubt about that.  
  
She took little Kim from BJ and walked over the water's edge where Hawkeye was sitting alone. "Hi stranger," she said walking up to him.  
  
He turned with a smile in his face, but quickly lost it when he saw that she had a baby on her hip. "Hi."  
  
"Mind if we join you?"  
  
"It's a half free country."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Margaret sat down next to him and put Kim on her lap. "Why haven't you joined the party all day?"  
  
He didn't look at her. "No reason." He didn't want to look at the baby; he was scared of her.  
  
"It's not the same without you. Don't you want a piece of cake?"  
  
"I'm fine. What are you doing with that kid?"  
  
Margaret smiled. "This is Kim. It's her second birthday. Isn't she adorable?" Margaret gave the cute baby a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah sure," he said absentmindedly. "She seems to like you."  
  
"I'm not that unlikable, am I?"  
  
He smiled at her. "You think we're going home soon?"  
  
"I think so. It'll be nice for all these kids not to have to worry about getting shelled and moving from place to place." Margaret looked at Kim. She was content and staring at Hawkeye. Margaret placed her on Hawkeye's lap. "I'm going to get you a piece of cake." She stood up before he could say anything and left. "I'll be right back," she yelled as she walked away.  
  
Hawkeye was very uncomfortable. He looked at the baby Margaret placed on his lap. "So, how's it going?" The little girl looked up at the strange man with fear. "That bad, huh?" She started to cry and Hawkeye felt his heart speed up. "Ssh. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." He was shocked at what he just said, and even more shocked that he believed it. He picked up his dog tags and showed them to her. That got her attention and she took them in her hands. "There you go, you like that, huh? Well I can't wait to take them off. I'm more than ready to go back to my father. Sometimes I wish I had a wife and a little girl to go home to like BJ. He's a lucky man, and you know what the best thing about him is? He knows it." He turned around to see where Margaret was. She was just putting the piece of cake on a plate. "I saw you up there with Major Houlihan," he said turning back to the baby. "You like her, huh? Yeah, I like her too. She's a wonderful lady and those shorts she's wearing are killing me, not to mention that shirt." The little girl smiled at him. "That's a very cute smile you have there." She smiled at him again and then yawned. "Is it time for your nap? I could go for one too."  
  
Margaret came up to the two of them and heard the tone in Hawkeye's voice. She sat down next to the two of them. "I see she likes you."  
  
Hawkeye smiled, "Let me have that cake."  
  
Margaret handed it to him and took the baby back onto her lap. Kim started to fuss and reached out for Hawkeye. "It looks like you stole another heart, Pierce."  
  
Hawkeye took a quick bite of cake and then took Kim back into his arms. She settled down and grabbed his dog tags. He looked at Margaret and she was smiling ear to ear. "Thank you," he smiled.  
  
"For what?" She tried to play dumb.  
  
"I know you figured it out. Thank you. You made me take her. Do you know what I said to her?"  
  
"No," Margaret smiled. "What?"  
  
"I told her I wasn't gonna hurt her, and I believe that."  
  
Margaret smiled and picked up his hand and squeezed it. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I believe you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then wrapped his arm around her. She leaned against him instinctively. She couldn't pull away from him anymore. "I'm not gonna lose you when we go home, am I?"  
  
"I hope not. We've come too far to lose each other after this is over."  
  
"What are you going to do when this is over?"  
  
"I don't know," she said pulling back to look at him. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Go back home with my father. I don't know about work. My father wants me to take over his practice, but I don't know if I want to."  
  
"My father has a plan for me too, but I don't really want what he wants for me."  
  
Hawkeye could see that she was torn by that. Margaret loved her father and wanted to make him proud of her. Hawkeye knew that she had a lot of internal conflict about that. "Do what you want to do," he told her. "Find what you're looking for."  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm trying, but it's not that easy."  
  
"I know." He picked up her hand and squeezed it.  
  
Margaret looked down at the baby in his arms. "She's out."  
  
Hawkeye looked down at the baby, "All women find my arms comforting." Margaret smiled and shook her head slightly. "What? You like it."  
  
"I do," she admitted. "I wouldn't have gotten through the war without you."  
  
"Me either. We got off to a rocky start, but look at us now."  
  
Margaret chuckled thinking about the past. "Things have certainly changed. Do you want me to take her and put her down?"  
  
"Nah. How often do you think she gets held while she's sleeping?"  
  
Margaret's eyes moistened at the thought. The orphans were probably the worst part of a war. "Probably never. I think you're going to make a great father one day. Have you ever thought about that?"  
  
He shook his head yes. "Have you? Do you see a family in your future?"  
  
"I hope so, but I'm not sure it'll happen."  
  
"You're crazy. Men fall all over you."  
  
"Yes, but only for a little while. I want true love. I want what Peg Hunnicut has. I don't know her, but I do know she's married to one of the greatest men on earth."  
  
Hawkeye smiled, "I'll ask him if he has a friend for you."  
  
She smiled at him. "Please do."  
  
They sat there and talked for almost two hours while the baby slept. Everyone left them alone. They had noticed a change in Major Houlihan when Hawkeye came back. She was friendlier and more focused. They had also noticed that while Hawkeye and Margaret were sitting on that bank together, Hawkeye was genuinely smiling again. They decided to leave them alone and let them be happy.  
  
THE NIGHT AFTER THE GOODBYE DINNER AND BEFORE SAYING GOODBYE  
  
After the party in the mess tent, Hawkeye walked over to Margaret's tent. He didn't know how to say goodbye to her, but he knew that he needed to say goodbye alone. He didn't want to do it in front of other people. Their relationship was very important, and went very deep. He had to find the words to say goodbye, and he knew he wouldn't be able to do that with an audience.  
  
Margaret was in her tent, packing the rest of her things. All she had left was some clothes. Everything else was packed up and to one side of the tent. She had to stay busy to keep her mind off of saying goodbye to some of the most important people in her life.  
  
Hawkeye knocked on her door, and walked in when she opened it. She was in her yellow bath robe and her hair was wet. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," she said surprised to see him standing there. "What are you doing here? I thought that you and BJ would be torturing Charles for one last night."  
  
He smiled at her. "No. BJ drank a little too much and he's sleeping it off. Charles is going through his books or something like that. I saw your light on, so I thought I'd make one last visit."  
  
"Oh. Was there anything that you had on your mind?"  
  
"I thought I'd say goodbye to you."  
  
"We're not leaving until tomorrow," she informed him.  
  
"I know, but I don't want to say good bye to you in front of everyone. There's too much to say."  
  
She was surprised. "There is?"  
  
"Yeah." He picked up her hands and looked into her eyes. "Margaret, you mean more to me than anyone in the world. I'm scared I'm going to lose you, and I don't want that to happen."  
  
She smiled, "I won't let you lose me."  
  
He knew he wasn't getting the depth of his feelings across to her. "You don't understand." Margaret looked into his eyes, and saw that he felt a lot more than what he was saying. "I..I.," he couldn't find the words.  
  
Something happened inside her, and she knew what he was trying to say. She didn't need the words either. She just looked into his eyes, and threw herself into his arms, and kissed him. Hawkeye didn't have a problem with that, and returned her passion with his own. Their tongues were soon dancing within each other's mouths, and their hands started roaming.  
  
Hawkeye broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He loved those eyes, and the person they belonged to. "We shouldn't be doing this."  
  
She kissed him again, "Why not?" He snaked his arm under her robe and pulled her closer. He realized that she wasn't wearing anything under it. He gave her a grin, and she smiled. "I just got out of the shower."  
  
He bent his head down and captured her lips again. He wanted this so much, but there was something that he needed to tell her first. He pulled away, and she looked at him with confusion. He smiled at her, "I love you, Margaret."  
  
She smiled at him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. She pulled his head closer to her, wanted to get as far into his mouth as she possibly could. She pulled away for a moment and breathlessly said, "I love you too." She started taking off his shirt, and tossed it aside.  
  
Margaret led him over to her cot and pushed him down. All that longing that she felt, had all come to a head. She had the man she loved right there with her, but she didn't know if she would ever have him with her again. She wasn't going to pass up what might be the last opportunity to be with the man she loved. She straddled him as she kissed her way down to his pants. Then she quickly removed his pants, boots, and socks. So he was laying there with just his boxers. She kissed her way up from his stomach to his mouth. He got his hand in between them, and untied her robe, and then pushed it off her shoulders.  
  
He looked her in the eye, "Are you sure you want this?"  
  
She smiled at him and kissed him. "Yes." She moved to give his collar bone and neck some attention.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me if I want this?"  
  
Margaret looked at him with a smile. "I think that the tent in your shorts is a good indication that you do."  
  
He smiled up at her and swiftly changed places with her so she was on her back, and he was on top of her. "I hope you're rested, because you're in for a work out." She smiled up at him, and pulled him down on her.  
  
Hours later Margaret lay in his arms. The cot was small, but it didn't matter to them. She was lying more on him than she was on the cot, but she liked that. She needed to be as close to him as possible. Hawkeye gently caressed her soft alabaster back with one hand. "Hawkeye," she said gently.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I'm scared," she said softly.  
  
They continued to lay there as he caressed her. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
"What's going to happen tomorrow after we leave?"  
  
He looked down at her, but she kept her head on his chest looking at the wall of the tent. He couldn't read her face, but he could read her voice. "What do you want to happen?"  
  
She wanted to say that she wanted to go home with, marry him, and have his babies, but she didn't want him to run out of her tent screaming. "I want to be with you."  
  
He smiled. She let her heart speak, and he loved that. "And I don't want to be without you."  
  
She moved so she could see his face. "Do you think we could make it work?"  
  
"I know we can." That caused her to smile. "You're so beautiful."  
  
"How do we make it work?"  
  
"I think being in the same area is a start. I'll go wherever you want me to go."  
  
"But you said that you wanted to go home and spend time with your father."  
  
"I do, but want to be with you. Margaret, I know you're the one for me." He would have asked her to marry him right there, but he knew that they needed time to be a couple. They needed time to adjust to being together, and see how that worked.  
  
"I don't know where I'm going after this. What would you say if I met you in Crabapple Cove? I can get a transfer to Portland."  
  
"You're willing to do that?" He smiled.  
  
"Of course. I would do anything for you; for us. I love you Benjamin Franklin Pierce."  
  
He smiled and kissed her lovingly. "I love you too Margaret." He couldn't finish. "What's your middle name?"  
  
"Katherine."  
  
"I love you too Margaret Katherine Houlihan."  
  
She smiled brightly. "When I'm through here I'll meet you in Maine."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Will you come with me to see my family?"  
  
He smiled, "I'd be honored." He looked into her eyes for a moment. "I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"Me too," she said honestly.  
  
He held her closer at the thought of not seeing her for two weeks. "Do you want to tell anyone tomorrow?"  
  
"No. Tomorrow is Klinger and Soon-Li's day."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
She looked up at him and gave him another kiss. "Are you gonna stay here for the rest of the night?"  
  
He smiled. "You bet I am. It's going to be two longs weeks until we can do this again. We'll have to get a hotel. My dad won't like us sharing a room in his house if we're not married."  
  
She could understand that. He was of a different generation, and she would like to have some privacy with Hawkeye anyway. "I'll have a place of my own in no time in Portland. You could spend the night there sometimes."  
  
"Definitely," he grinned. "You know, I never dreamed I would miss you as much as I missed you. I've loved you for a while, but while I was in Tokyo, I realized I couldn't live without you."  
  
"Like you said, you get used to somebody."  
  
He kissed her and turned her over on her back. "I love you so much. Do you know how good it feels to say that to you?"  
  
She smiled up at him with her blonde hair all over the pillow. "I do know."  
  
THE END 


End file.
